Smiling together
by XYZ263103
Summary: 2ème OS  cette fois très court  pour l'annif de Sasuke et qui cible la Team 7. J'ai basée l'histoire sur l'envie de les voir tous sourire et rire, je ne dis que ça.


**Et voici la deuxième histoire beaucoup plus courte pour ce 23/7/11. Bonne lecture à ceux qui passeront par là ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Smiling Together<strong>

Il était là. Juste là. Face à eux.

Sasuke.

Assis au milieu du canapé, il les avait gentiment attendus, laissant à sa droite et à sa gauche une place de libre. Il les regardait de ses yeux éteints et un peu glacés. Souvent les gens qui ne le connaissaient pas assez pensaient de lui qu'il se sentait supérieur à eux. Des fois c'était vrai, parfois non, souvent ils ne les voyaient pas et avait juste pris l'habitude de toujours porter le menton haut. Sasuke s'était toujours interdit de baisser la tête devant quiconque et faisait en sorte de ne jamais le faire. Autrement, eux savaient quand il le faisait exprès, la lueur qui baignait dans ses prunelles changeait alors de teneur.

Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés, la clochette à l'entrée l'avait alerté de leur arrivée, ce qui faisait qu'il les regardait directement mais sans avoir aucune émotion sur la face. Sasuke ne les invita pas à s'installer autour de lui, comme jamais il ne le faisait par ailleurs, mais ses traits s'adoucirent en les voyants venir. Il ne fronçait même plus les sourcils quand ils furent devant lui.

Naruto, Sakura. Ses coéquipiers, ses amis, sa famille.

Les deux comparses cherchèrent à s'excuser pour le retard, semblant avoir peur de sa réaction, mais l'autre avait oublié sa colère étant juste un peu vexé de ne pas avoir été prévenu à temps. Et puis ils tendirent leurs mains vers lui, montrant pour l'un un gâteau tombé en cours de route qui ne ressemblait plus à rien, et pour l'autre, un cadeau tout écrabouillé dont le papier cadeau n'avait plus que ce nom pour être identifié.

Les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent doucement en même temps que ses yeux se plissèrent d'amusement. D'une main il tenta de cacher se sourire inhabituel qui se peignait sur ses traits et qui commençait à révéler ses dents. Sasuke ferma un œil, se mit à glousser doucement, se tenant de son autre main son flanc et se barrant le ventre de son bras. Son rire se fit un peu plus fort, ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus, n'entrouvrant qu'une paupière dans une sorte de clin d'œil, il regarda encore son cadeau, son gâteau, l'air dépité de ses deux amis et l'état misérable dans lequel ils étaient. Ces deux là étaient si nuls, et pourtant ils tentaient toujours de bien faire.

Sasuke n'arriva plus à se retenir, et il se mit à rire, abaissant sa main de devant son visage qui ne pouvait plus cacher son hilarité, le faisant à gorge déployée. Au coin de ses yeux fermés, il avait des larmes, et jamais son sourire n'avait été si large. Il laissait deviner ses dents, sa langue, et même sa glotte par moment alors qu'il tremblait en riant, cherchant à se contrôler mais n'y arrivant pas du tout. Ses joues devinrent rouges sous le plaisir.

Sasuke était mort de rire devant eux, totalement amusé du tableau qu'ils offraient, et passée la surprise Naruto se mit très vite à rire comme lui. Sakura fut un peu plus lente à se laisser aller, les regardant avant de se décider à entrer dans la danse.

En les entendant rire, l'Uchiha s'en trouva plus léger. C'était si bon de rire avec eux, de partager cet instant, de vivre. Il ouvrit largement les bras pour les accueillir à ses cotés, portant un magnifique sourire qui s'entrecoupaient parfois d'un rire. Ses yeux brillaient de bonheur et s'étiraient tant qu'on voyait à peine ses iris. Les deux autres prirent la place qu'il leur offrait, autour de lui et à ses côtés. Les refermant sur leurs épaules, ils continuèrent à rire sous l'œil éberlué des passants qui se demandaient ce qu'il y avait de si risible, surtout dans l'état où ils étaient. Rien apparemment, mais pour eux si. Entre Naruto couvert de poussière pour le plongeant qu'il avait fait tantôt en tentant de sauver le semblant de gâteau restant et dont les doigts étaient encore poisseux d'avoir tenté d'en récupérer des bouts par terre, et Sakura dont les cheveux n'avaient plus aucune discipline et qui portait une grosse tâche sur le torse, le ventre et l'entrejambe, là où le gâteau avait du s'étaler à un moment donné. Les vêtements du blond étaient aussi déchirés à un endroit à cause du chien qui l'avait poursuivi pour manger la pâtisserie, et le poing de Sakura était écorché car elle avait voulu le sauver de la morsure de l'animal en brisant le sol de son poing non couvert par manque de temps. Il c'en était passé des choses entre chez eux, la pâtisserie, et le bar où ils avaient rendez-vous. Sasuke resserra sa prise, et ils posèrent leurs têtes contre la sienne.

-Merci.

Sasuke l'avait soufflé, et les deux autres en furent si content. C'était si rare de voir l'Uchiha heureux, de le voir remercier. Émotive, Sakura pleura, et Naruto se moqua gentiment d'elle bien qu'il avait du mal à retenir ses propres larmes. Sasuke avait mal à la mâchoire tellement il souriait et riait, mais loin de lui déplaire il décida de continuer. Il plongea sa main dans la crème du gâteau et en tartina le visage du blond qui hurla sous la sensation avant de lui hurler vengeance. Mais l'autre avait déjà décollé de son siège et était en train de s'enfuir, alors que Sakura évita de justesse un morceau qui vola vers elle et provenant de l'Uchiha. Les deux garçons restèrent droit comme des i en attendant sa réaction, et elle lécha la traînée laissée sur sa joue, avant de se lever et d'attraper deux grosses parts à pleine main et de se mettre à les poursuivre. Tout ça dégénéra assez vite dans la rue où ils furent dégager par le responsable de l'établissement, et où le brun se fit plaquer au sol par Naruto alors que Sakura qui s'assit sur lui, pour lui en mettre une couche sur le visage en lui lançant un chantonnant :

-Joyeux anniversaire !

Sasuke sentit glissé sur sa peau la crème sucrée dont l'odeur était insupportable. C'était assez horrible pour qu'en restant dans le jeu mené jusque là, il se mette à hurler :

-Aaaaaaaaaah au meurtre !

Quelques passants se retournèrent sur eux, les dévisageant d'un drôle d'œil, et encore plus quand ils comprenaient qui ils étaient. Cela les fit éclater de rire, et Sakura s'écarta de lui pour se laisser se rasseoir, et Naruto qui n'en pouvait plus pleurait de rire. Il s'approcha des deux autres pour s'asseoir en plein milieu du trottoir à leurs cotés, pendant que Sasuke tentait de remonter un peu son pantalon qui avait glissé sous ses fesses en se faisant tacler.

-Galère, mais regarde-moi ces idiots…

-Non mais vraiment, heureusement que la honte ne tue pas.

Shikamaru se tenait face à eux, découragé de l'image que donnait le trio. Ino était plus amusée qu'elle ne l'admettait, et envieuse aussi en voyant Sakura couverte de crème tout comme les deux autres. Choji avait l'air d'avoir envi de la goûter, mais le brun eut un air farouche qui se dissipa quasi instantanément quand Naruto et Sakura l'attrapèrent et léchèrent la crème qu'il avait sur les joues. L'Uchiha eut les yeux ronds, prenant des couleurs pour tout autre chose qu'une bonne envie de rire, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de le faire en voyant la face des deux autres, se fendant la poire comme jamais.

Vraiment, il adorait fêter son anniversaire avec ces deux là.

* * *

><p>Fin.<p> 


End file.
